Apology
by The Little Writer 2
Summary: Lisanna and Bickslow get in a huge fight. What will happen and will they be friends again? Totally Bixanna!


Apology

Bickslow and Lisanna argued in front of the apartment, which was shared by Bickslown and Freed. Bickslow did not want that Lisanna would come whit him and she definitely wanted to come along. So they argued about it, "But why cannot I come with you?" Lisanna whiny and Bickslow answered him, "Because it's too dangerous!" His babies were shouting "Dangerous, dangerous, cannot, come, Lis!" Lisanna was very angry with him, because Bickslow was ignoring him for many days, and it began to get on his nerve already. "Why you do not want me there, it can be so dangerous!" Bickslow looked at him very angrily behind his vision. "We're going to kill giants and Evergreen is sore, so we have to be enough careful with them!" He took a little breath and continued "And you're only going to get in trouble, and I can watch you at the same time!" When Lisanna heard these words, his eyes started to get tears. Bickslow noticed this and looked frightened: oh no! What I just said, now he starts to cry. Lisanna shouted, "All right, go there then! And do not come back! "He turned into a bird and flew away, still crying. Bickslow heart was broken, as if someone had thrown a stone true a window. Freed opened the door and brought him inside. Lisanna flew directly to his apartment true the window. He turned back to the human, and lay on the bed crying! Mira came to his room and sat next to Lisanna. He asked the little sister, "Why are you crying?" Lisanna said to him, "Bickslow said terrible things." When Mira heard this, she got up and said whit his demon voice, "I'll go talk to him!" But something took hold of his hand and it was, of course, Lisanna. "Do not go." He said a little with her delicate voice. The next day, Lisanna was at the Guild, and sat down on a chair next to the bar. His sister was cleaning the counter and said to him, "Try to cheer up a little more." But Lisanna did not answer him. But a few minutes later he said, "I think I'll go back home." But just as he was leaving Bickslow and Freed walked in, and he stopped. Bickslow began to walk to her, but Lisanna turned into a cheetah and ran on four legs outside before Bickslow or his babies were able to say anything. He looked at Mira, who seemed to turn into a demon at any moment. Bickslow looked very sad, even though he had argued with Lisanan before, this time was the worst. He did not know what to do.

Five days later,

Lisanna was even sadder, and sat down again next to the bar. Suddenly, Freed became the Guild's carrying in Bickslow on his shoulder and shouted, "Come fetch Wendy, Bickslow collapsed on the way!" Lisanna ran to Bickslow and Mira to Freed. Bickslow was taken to the treatment room, where Wendy was waiting for. Lisanan had to wait outside the door until Wendy let him, Freed and Mira inside. "Bickslow is very exhausted and he has a few large bruises, but he doing great after a few days of rest." Lisanna sit down next to Bickslow. Wendy, Mira and Freed leaved. Lisanna grab Backflows' hand and says whit a small voice, "I'm sorry Bix. You were right; I should not come anyway to your dangerous mission. "She started to cry until you hear a voice," Can you remove your grip of my own hands; they are already full of bruises." Lisanna lock at Bickslow, who was smiling at her. Lisanna attack whit a hug and said, "You're all right! '" Soon I'm not, unless I get some air! "Bickslow says, coughing." I'm sorry." She sat back on the chair. Bickslow asks him, "Would you tell me where I am and where are my babies?" "You are in the treatment room and you babies are here." Lisanna shows him a five-a tiki doll." That's great! Are you still mad at me?" Bickslow asks and blushes a little. "No, you were right, I should not have come. I'm sorry Bix. "Bickslow smiled at him," You should be, I began to think of you during a fight, until the giant threw me at the mountain. "Bickslow suddenly realized what he had said, and blushed. It was hard to notice because he still had the vision. He tried to turn his head, but too late. Lisanna noticed it and dived to a new hug, but this time he gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Bickslow blushed even more. Lisanna said to him, "I'm going to tell that you woke up. I'll be right back, "Bickslown babies woke up and began to speak" Kiss, kiss, beautiful, love, Lisanna! "Bickslow saw it and said," Shut up! "


End file.
